Stop it, Axel
by Misconduct
Summary: Axel is hitting on the girls in class and is making the boy next to him very concerned about his sexuality. Rated M for Lemon and slight language. Yaoi.


My first Fanfic that I have ever posted, so please don't be to critical of me. I hope you like it.

* * *

Roxas smiled to himself, it was finally the last period of the day and in just a short hour he would be able to go home and… Well, he would probably just go home and work on homework. But who cared every assignment that he got done took his grade one step closer from an F to a D-. Which was a perfectly acceptable, passing grade in his opinion. Roxas had never been particularly good at school.

Roxas took a seat in his desk right next to Axels and let sigh of relief escape from his lips. Roxas looked over, expected to see Axels emerald green eyes, but was instead greeted by the back of Axels fiery mane.

Axel was looking at Larxene, the queen-bee of all bitches. And was apparently checking her out. Roxas, suddenly angry at Axel, turned quickly away.

"Stop it Axel!" Larxene squealed and then giggled

"What? I'm just admiring your," Axel smirked up at her, "necklace."

Roxas' head whipped around to glower at back of his "best friends" head. At least that's what they were in public, no one knew about what they did during the nights spent at the others house.

"Yea right, you were looking at my boobs." Larxene laughed, obviously pleased with herself.

Roxas scowled at the math assignment in front of him and attempted to block out the sounds of Axel and Larxene flirting.

"Seriously though, can I touch them?" Axel asked sounding completely serious.

Roxas snapped then, "Axel, don't you have to work on your math?" he asked, somehow managing to keep his composure, "You don't want to have any homework tonight? Do you?" He almost snarled the last two words.

Axel smirked at him and winked. Roxas glared and turned to his math. He heard the sound of rustling papers and was tempted to look over, until a paper slid in front of his face. On the piece of paper, there was a note: "What are you doing tonight?" Roxas felt like he was about to explode from anger.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he wrote on the same paper and then crumpled it up and threw it in Axels face.

"What was that for?" Axel yelled aloud.

The teacher looked up from the computer that he was probably looking at gay porn on, "Do you have something to share with the class Axel?"

"No."

"Then shut up, yo."

Axel was silent for a moment then grabbed the note off the floor and read it. He then crumpled it up again and threw it across the room into the trashcan.

Truth be told, Roxas was a little upset that Axel wasn't trying as hard as usual to get into his pants, and he was getting a bit worried that he was turning bisexual. Or worse: straight.

Roxas panicked for a moment when this thought occurred to him, until another thought came to him: He can't turn straight if you remind him why he turned gay in the first place. Roxas smiled to himself, and when the bell rang, marking the end of the school day, he left without a word.

Roxas didn't even work on his homework that night, and he knew his grades would suffer from it. But he didn't care, he was to anxious to get to put his plan with Axel into action.

His mother came into his room and kissed him goodnight, never suspecting Roxas of being capable of doing the things that he had been doing for the past 2 years. It was better that she kept thinking he was innocent, it was easier for everyone involved.

He snuck out his window and walked a block or two, to Axels house. He snuck in through his window, making sure to create as much noise as possible to be sure that he was awake.

"What do you want Roxas?" Axel asked, sounding a bit upset.

"Oh. Well. Um, nothing much, I just wanted to say sorry for being angry with you this afternoon."

"You are forgiven," he said simply, raising a hand and waving it as if to say that he was dismissed. Roxas- not at all being discouraged by Axels obviously pouty mood- advanced toward the bed that Axel was laying on. Roxas laid on top of him and pressed their lips together. Axel moved into action the second their lips touched, flipping Roxas over and effectively switching their positions.

Axel grinned down at Roxas, "I knew if I made you jealous you would come to me."

Roxas smiled and laughed, "I wasn't jealous, I just didn't want you turning straight on me."

Axel chuckled, "I hate vagina, got it memorized?" Axel leaned down and started to nip and suck on Roxas' neck. Roxas ground his hips up and moaned softly. Axel chuckled and started to work his way down, tearing off Roxas' shirt and trailing kisses over and down his chest.

Roxas moaned, unable to control himself. It was a good thing Axels parents were never home at night, they went out to nightclubs every night.

Axel sat up just before reaching the seam of his pants and then took off his own shirt and worked on taking off Roxas' pants while Roxas did the same for Axel.

Axel threw off Roxas' pants at the same time that Roxas did. They locked eyes for a moment and smirked at eachother, until Axel leaned back down to take him into a searing kiss.

"Axel, please." Roxas moaned

Axel smirked and grabbed the lube that he always kept on his end table for situations such as these. He quickly poured some of the lube on his fingers and went to work pumping and stretching Roxas to his liking.

Roxas knew what to do, but it always made him a bit uncomfortable at first when Axel was preparing him. Roxas forced himself to relax, and soon found himself enjoying it. He instinctively rolled his hips down to try and get more of Axel in him.

Axel knew he had found Roxas' prostate when Roxas suddenly arched off the bed violently and let a loud moan tear its way through his throat. Axel pumped with more vigor and made sure to hit that spot in Roxas every time.

Finally, when Axel was sure Roxas was about to climax, he pulled out his finger, receiving a threatening growl from Roxas. Axel smiled down at the very cute, naked, boy below him "Two seconds baby," Axel grabbed the lube and spread it across his already stiff member.

He then adjusted himself so he was right above Roxas' entrance, then he slowly pushed in, earning a long, ragged, moan from Roxas. Axel gave Roxas a few seconds to adjust to the length inside of him, "Can I move now Roxy?"

Roxas soon found that he couldn't form a conscious thought and rolled his hips to try and get his point across.

Axel pulled out of Roxas and thrust into him. It wasn't long before he had Roxas writhing beneath him. When Axel hit his Prostate again he let out an animalistic scream and scrambled at the bed sheets, "Gah, Axel, nngh. More-" Roxas yelled, desperately grabbing fistfuls of the sheets as if they were his only hold on reality.

The pace quickened Roxas was moaning, and panting breathlessly. Axel loved seeing him like this, he wished he could just take a picture of Roxas like this and keep with him forever.

Roxas began to meet each of Axels thrusts. Axel could feel it, with every fiber of his being, the end was near, and Roxas also seemed to moaning and screaming even louder than he had before. Axel grabbed Roxas' hips to try and get Roxas at a better angle.

Roxas' hips locked, he let out a low groan and spilled his semen all over his chest. Once Axel felt Roxas lock up and tighten, he lost himself and poured himself into Roxas tight heat. He road out his orgasm with a few more thrusts, fully encasing himself in Roxas.

Axel rolled over and flopped onto the bed in a heaving pile. Roxas looked over at him and panted for all of thirty seconds, until he could finally, breathlessly say, "So I guess this doesn't mean you're straight."

Axel gave a shaky chuckle, "I'm not bisexual either."

With that though kept in mind, Roxas scooted over to get closer to Axels warmth, and buried his face in his chest. Axel slung an arm around him.

"Love you," Axel whispered in ear.

Roxas looked up with his adoring eyes, "I love you too Axel,"

Axel smiled down at the boy and gave in to sleep.

Oh God! I feel like such a pervert now! Hopefully you enjoyed it though… The story of how I got inspired to write this is actually very interesting, so if you would like to hear it, send me a message or _please _leave me a review

Please, please, _please _review this story if you liked it, especially if you favorited it. And even if you didn't, I still want to know what you thought. I take criticism, and I want to hear what you have to say about it. So _please_ leave me a review.


End file.
